This Is What Happens
by raditus
Summary: Two sisters travel to the reality of the movie Secret Window with thier whole house and stuff. They meet Mort Rainey, John Shooter and all the others. What happens when John turns out not be Mort's delusion after all?
1. Chapter 1

This is What Happens

"This is what happens

When you live to live

Another Day

Take my pain away

Cut and Cut

Flesh be mended

And condemned again

Higher forces are at hand

All through the sea and land

No one can hide,

Teach the teacher to be kind

This is what Happens when you cut it all away..."

RADITUS

"Yeah, that's great, but what do you want as the Chorus line?"

I, Raditus Twobit, looked up from where I had my head lain on my new desk. "What," I asked, blinking oncoming sleep my eyes. I looked at Miranda Twobit, my sister in puzzlement.

"Well, the Chorus line could say, like, 'cut it, cut it, cut it all away!" Miranda replied. "Rad, we were supposed to move here to help us think about the songs!" She added in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe we should just flee here... I can't seem to write anything."

"Whatever," Miranda retorted, stepping towards the door. "I should go for a walk and come back then we try again." I shrugged my shoulders. 'We might have to write another song." Miranda left.

I let out a harsh sigh and sat on her couch with a flop. Why was it all going to hell here? Miranda and I thought it would be cool to do dream teleportation into a reality where Mort Rainey was not mental. Should have figured our vacation would go up in smoke! After we got here and bought a place, we found out that we actually needed a source of income. Since some of the music bands that existed in our reality did not exist in Mort Rainey's reality, Miranda and I had no difficulties writing music lyrics and selling them off.

I he shook my dishwater blonde hair, what the hell was I thinking? I glared at the Credenza we brought over with us the two doors at the bottom mocked me with their contents as there were glass windows built into them. Years ago, I'd lost the Barrel Lock keys that went with them. Feeling pissed just then, I climbed the stairs to my workbench overhead. I flipped on the strong overhanging lamp and swung it so that the beam would hit the bench. Pieces of metal, wires, ECT covered it. Miranda had scolded me before on wanting to do all the work, but I didn't ever want to pressure Miranda on doing everything. I didn't want to use her, knowing very well Miranda would get pissed and leave. The bad stuff would happen!

MIRANDA

I was upset at Raditus's apparent lack of wanting to write. I was upset mainly that Raditus was to prideful, knowing full well that I could also do the work! Without thinking, I took many paths and small roads. I jogged up this little tar laden road, my legs feeling heavy and a strange burning.

"I overextended myself," I said as I sighed grumpily, "just friggin great!"

I saw a lake house looming and slowed my pace. There was an old model station wagon. As I got closer, I saw the doors had a wooden toned paneling; the main part of it was light blue. I came close to the car and put my hand on it. The metal also had, from what I saw, splotches of rust on it. The blue finish also had the same kind of light talc-like covering that old cars get, and that what formed on the car that used to be at the old home of Raditus. I brought her hand away and examined my fingers, the dust leaving a shiny, light film. I hurried wiped it off, making a grimace. Then an angry bellow made me jump and almost crap my pants!

"What in Jesus H. Christ's name are you doing' to my car?" I gasped and stood, frozen in shock as John Shooter himself stormed down the very small flight of steps. He stormed towards me, glaring at me like the fury from Hell! I was actually cowed by this and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," I stumbled out as the angry man stood right next to his car, clenching his fists and jaw in anger. "I never saw a car like this." _And I never saw a delusion strait out of a man's head, either!_

"So," He began curtly, "You been figuring' its mighty right to touch some car that don' belong to you?" the fire in his eyes didn't go away. I threw up my hands in surrender, not wanting to take this argument anything further then it had to go.

"Sorry mister, I didn't leave a scratch on her paint or anything."

"You better not," He said sourly, glaring at me, relaxing his posture somewhat. "Otherwise, you'd be paying me for the damages."

Christ in all Hell; here I was, arguing with a Hick supposedly a part of Mort Rainey's delusions! I happened to glance up and see Mort Rainey twitching his curtain aside, obviously wanting to see what this newcomer was arguing with John Shooter for! Then, I guess, John saw that I wasn't paying attention to the seriously of the situation for he started yelling again. .

"Miss, I am not up at that house," He began, raising his voice. "I am right 'ere!" He finished, yelling.

"Sorry, yeah," I forced myself to look at john Shooter. There was something off and scary about him. It was a creepiness you didn't get a whole lot of watching the movie and I didn't want to be around him anymore than I had to, "If the paint's been damaged, Ill pay." I ran off before he could get in anymore threats or anything!

JOHN

_Damn ass, stealing my story? And for what, to score some middle ages lady friends?! I _thought angrily as I turned around slowly. As I was leaving the porch, I slammed the rock down on the manuscripts. _That story stealer will read it eventually, he knows what he did!_ I happened to turn around to see an obvious trouble-maker ducked down. The little delinquent was next to _my_ car, touching it! This blew my stack real good! I practically lunged out of the damned screened porch!

"What in Jesus H. Christ's name are you doing to my car?" I stormed towards her, glaring at her like the fury from Hell! The girl, who had to be in her early twenties was actually cowed by this and took a few steps back. _That little cow better known her place!_ I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," the girl could barely form her word and I clenched my fists and jaw in anger. "I never seen a car like this." the girl added.

"So," I began curtly, "You been figuring its mighty right to touch some car that don' belong to you?" the girl threw up her arms, giving up the argument.

"Sorry mister, I didn't leave a scratch on her paint or anything."

"You better not," I said sourly, glaring at her, relaxing my posture somewhat. "Otherwise, you'd be paying me for the damages." Then the girl looked up, past me. I don't know why, but it pissed me off, the gall of this girl to insult me by not paying attention to the serious of my car!

"Miss, I am not up at that house," I began, yelling, "I am right 'ere!"

"Sorry, yeah," the girl said, acting intimidated. I was satisfied; there was no better way to win an argument than to look like you can chew nails. I guess I was sort of surprised that a farmer like me could ever scare people just by standing in a spot, speaking softly. But it happened, and mostly in opportune times, "If the paint's been damaged, Ill pay." I was just about to ask her if she was lost, but the girl ran off. _No manners at all!_ I thought as I got in my car.


	2. Chapter 2

MIRANDA

As I ran the length back home, I started thinking on John Shooter. How the hell did Mort see them talking with one another and how the hell could I see him and his car? In the movie, Greenleaf didn't see the car, only Mort standing in an empty lot. What the hell? Then I heard it, a motor behind me. I felt nauseated and my heart did back flips! I turned her back to the road and started a running beeline for the trees. The car was already slowing down.

"Stop right there," the voice was still Southern but it sounded a little clipped, but with a cold edge. "If you run, I will find you." I stood there, frozen in place. I slowly turned around. John Shooter was sitting in his car, the window down. The car was stopped, motor idling away. "Come 'ere." he demanded.

Goosebumps came up all over my arms. There was something about Shooter that I didn't know what is was and I _didn't_ like! I stopped just outside of Shooter's grabbing range. "Yeah, I'm here, so what? Obviously I damaged the-" Shooter stopped the engine.

"Hell no - but ain't you ever heard of manners?"

"Sir,"

"I was just fixing to ask if you needed a ride when you run off." he smiled and put his arm out the window, his hand open for a handshake. "My name's John Shooter." I reluctantly took his hand.

"Miranda Twobit," then my face flushed and I dropped the handshake, 'And yes, that is my true name. My sister-" I said too much!

"Your sister," john began, smiling warmly, "moved out here with family? Well that's good, nothing like being with family." He smiled at me for a few more moments before asking, "You need a ride?"

I tried to imagine Raditus's alarm in which I caught a ride with. But for some reason, couldn't picture her being panicked. "Yes, please." I replied, remembering his pet peeve for manners. _Oh well, I _thought as I went around the side of the car. _If he tries anything, Ill just pop the door open and run for it!_

RADITUS

I groaned in anger as the piece of metal I'd been trying work with busted when I dipped it the ice-cold water. Frustrated, I tossed the big pliers on the bench. _So much for making a barrel-lock key!_ I thought nastily as I dug out my computer notebook from under the bed. Normally, out here in Tashmore Lake, we didn't have high speed internet, but a few corrections helped our case along just a bit. I was searching for a key on an internet shop site when I grew sleepy. So, rather than shut out SeachAll, I kept it loaded up and went to sleep, worried that Miranda could have tried leaving on her own...

Suddenly, I found myself was outside the CVS in my hometown, Leonardtown. _OH SHIT, I REVERSED THE DREAM TELEPORTATION WITHOUT MEANING TO!!_ I shouted in my mind, upset. I was back home, all without wanted to be! But I stopped and glared at the CVS in puzzlement, it was a lot bigger in the back of the building than I remembered it being! Oh well, I gave a shrug, I wouldn't know, I haven't been in CVS in what, three of four years? Before going inside, I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"MIRANDA," I began bellowing. Some of the people who were walking around on the street, doing their shopping or whatever, glared at me. But no Miranda, which kind of worried me.

I ran inside CVS, accidentally slamming the door as I ran inside. A lot of people were heading towards the back, so I ignored the irritated glare of some of the regular customers and the cashiers. I ducked and weaved between people and shelves of merchandise. I saw a door, guarded by a big heavyset bald man. People stopped at the door, exchanged worse with the man and then he let them in. I ran to the opposite end of the wall and slid along the wall. I got to the door, and the big dude was looking the other way. This gang of Goth dressed people stopped and talked to the man.

"What's the password?" the man asked.

"Children of Night night,' the head person replied. Then he gestured to the others. 'And they're with me."

"Alright," The big man replied, opening the door. I slid away from the wall quietly, walked a distance away and doubled back, strolling up to the door like I belonged there.

"Password?"

'Children of the night," I threw back, acting like those kids that just passed seconds before her. "I come alone." The man nodded and I ducked inside the now open door.

JOHN

I smile warmly as this girl asked me about myself as no ones asked that before. Mort Rainey just figured he'd get away with calling me _Hick_ and make fun of Mississippi! I grow angry with what he has done to me, what kind of person would do that? Would the law allow for such _betrayal?_ I glance at this Miranda and see how carefree she is, not frightened about getting into my old car. She seems, _Familiar_ some how? And she seems like a real nice lady after all.

"You wouldn't know the town, I don't know anyone who has," I reply, breaking my glance of her and keeping my eyes on the road. I told her name quickly.

"You _are_ right there," Miranda began, stealing glances at my profiles. Shoe doesn't realize I know she's stealing glance at me, but I do know. I seem to know everything about a person when we meet. Well, not everything, just general impressions. "But then again, I didn't know much outside my home."

"Oh, whys that?"

"My grandfather is, or rather, _was, _a very sick man." Miranda began uncomfortably. Oh Jesus, I know where this is going! "He would lie in his bed and get sicker day by day-" I guess I was wrong, lord have mercy on me!

'How sick,' I ask, and then I correct myself, "What did he have?"

"Paraplegia," She replied. The sweet child must have seen my quizzical glance because she added, "he's paralyzed from the waist down. I gape in shock and creeping sadness.

"You're kidding?" was all I could manage. She shook her head and I could see the waterworks start welling up in her eyes.

"I kid you not; it was caused by a growth they could never identify." She managed to hold on and not let the tears flow. I gazed at her with something akin to admiration. I know several people would have broken down. But I know for a fact she didn't to be told how brave she was because this wasn't like she had a choice or anything! "And they said he _might_ have another three to five years to live!" this hit something deep within my heart, I felt for her in some way! Not love, but a deep friendship or something.

'Do you mind if when we get to your place, I could come inside and we'll have a nice long chat?"


	3. Chapter 3

MIRANDA

I was inwardly agape at myself for telling John all of this! Why couldn't I just shut my mouth, after all I _did_ know what john was capable of when he got upset! Another part of me was sort of _glad_ I had someone to confide in and it _was_ rather like we know each other in some way. Not in a _sick and twisted_ way, but in a way that was the only way and no other way. I blinked several times, realizing how mental that went.

'Do you mind if when we get to your place, I could come inside and we'll have a nice long chat?" John asked and my heart literally skipped a beat. _Having a man at our place, let alone John Shooter himself?_ I actually didn't know what to be shyer of, inviting a _man_ to the house or Raditus's shockingly vivid temper tantrum she'd have when John Shooter came through our door!

"Sure yeah, I mean no, um," I blabbered, blushing. Then I shrugged, "if you want to, you know, show up at our place." I intentionally left out another phrase, which Raditus corrupted me into making nasty with the statement.

He laughed for a short bit then replied, "You are about the most damned shy adult I've seen in all my years!" I blushed, how was I supposed to take this comment? Was I being made fun of by john?

"I am not sure where I got this trait from," I explained, 'my sister is sort of shy but she warms up to someone." This was a total lie. She _hated_ to talk with other people in a behavior that went _way_ beyond shy! She'd even gone to the point to talk about this that _scared_ people away!

John shrugged his shoulders slightly, 'Well in this day and age it's great to have people who are shy. Can't trust people too much too quick, like when you got into my car this quick." my heart stopped and I slipped my right hand down to the latch for my seatbelt. He wasn't going _that_ fast and besides, getting scraped up by jumping from this mad man's car was a mighty fine price to pay for my stupidity!

He gave me a sad look as he stated, "Please don't do it. I could have hurt you way back there." I stopped, he _was_ right and I hated to admit it. Still, his comment chilled me. "I didn't mean to scare you none, but I was just telling you that you should of been more cautious." I nodded while looking away from him to look at the road then I quickly pointed.

"It's that rotted little path," I explained. "Our house is up there." He slowly turned the car around and when we hit the path, his car started groaning with the effort as small rocks flew up and pinged and scraped the underside of his car. I knew or rather felt that his car was a part of him and saw him grimace as he heard the nasty noises his car was giving him. I also felt his pain and I grimaced.

"Um, Mr. Shooter?" he looked at me quickly, still grimacing. "Maybe you should stop the car and we'll walk up to the house. I really didn't know this would affect your car like this." His grimace faded and he gave a brief smile and stopped the car. The feeling that the car was on its deathbed fell away. He opened his side of the door and I undid the seatbelt and got out of my side. I shut the door gently and hurried to walk next to him, not wanting to be disrespectful.

'Why don't y'all get that road fixed anyways?" he asked in a firm tone. I winced inwardly, knowing full well that I and Raditus deserved this gentle scolding. "We only showed up a couple of days past. And I assure you;" I looked at him "I am going to fix the damn driveway."

"Shouldn't your sister help too?" he asked as we reached the front door. I opened and as I opened it, I let out a little laugh.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my sister." Seeing his look, I replied, "She pushes herself too hard, is too stubborn to ask for help." I walked over to the fridge and opened it, "Pepsi or tea?"

"I don't mind either which one,' he drawled.

I looked back to see him holding his hat. He set it gently down on our coffee table and I, ashamedly admit, peeked when he slightly shrugged his lightweight jacket coat off. His blue shirt hugged on him, and he work brown suspenders. I could see that he had a bit of gut, but that's didn't bother me any. Having an overweight sister and grandfather seemed to dull my sense about people's weight. He moved carefully and slowly, over to our couch. He sat on it slowly; as if half-afraid he'd break it or something. I quickly got out two bottles of Pepsi and handing him one. He glared at it, as if wondering how to take off the top. "I need a bottle-opener, these new bottle sure are weird.' he stated. _What planet is he from, new type of bottles?_ I thought sort of impatiently as I held my soda up so he could clearly see it and I twisted the cap off. He mimicked me, almost spilling his Pepsi. He took an experimental swig, and obviously liked it for he took a deeper swig.

'Where's your sister," he began after his swig. "Can I meet her?"

"Oh sure, no problem," I stated, going upstairs. "I'll be back in a minute."

He stood up slowly, speaking, "I'll walk with you, if it's ok."

"Sure,"

RADITUS

The party was in full swing, but I was busy sitting down against the far right wall, chatting up some people who also chose to sit next to me. Death Metal was playing, some of the bands I knew as I had them on my computer.

'We ain't supposed to be here," A woman stated. I looked at her at this cryptic saying.

'What do you mean?"

"Jus' what I said: We ain't supposed to be here."

I didn't like this woman. She looked really frail and her face was thin and cheeks sunken in. her hair was long, dishwater like mine, but thin, stringy and had a dull shine. After she said what she said, she wandered off. I happened to look over and see her slip into a dark corner. I saw her sneak out some Heroine and shoot it up. I looked back at the people I was with and felt like I had to throw up. If it _was indeed_ that kind of party, I didn't want to get caught by the cops!

"So, um, who's the party for?" I asked to anyone near me that would care, or wouldn't be too stoned to answer.

"We don't know," was the reply. "Invites were placed everywhere and we got in. had to pay a shit load of cash to get the password though." great, I thought sarcastically, this is the best place to be in; a stinking drug party! I sighed and slumped against the wall, watching the other people dancing, ECT.

JOHN

Ok, I thought I saw it all on television and in books; Weird coca-cola bottles that were made of plastic instead of glass and had a weird shape to them. Add the fact that it was called Pepsi instead of Coca-Cola. I kind of didn't like holding them, the plastic felt flimsy and I was plumb scared that I'd drop it. Miranda made mention of seeing if her sister was ok, and I decided it's too rude to hang around up here. Besides, the way things are near a lake, something bad could have really happened.

Miranda and I climbed stairs. I had to reduce my steps to one at a time, while Miranda took two at a time. Damned back, I grimace as I felt an occasion twinge. Miranda was obviously very worried about her sister. I saw the overweight woman sitting on a chair, slumped over a desk. I immediately assumed the worse until Miranda, not hurrying went over. I saw, as God as my only witness, Miranda lay her hand on her sister's arm. Miranda closed her eyes for only about a minute and opened them again.

"She's ok, just sleeping." She explained, smiling brightly.

I nodded, still unsure of what I witnessed. As she turned her back to me to descend the staircase, I shook my head, wandering what the hell I got myself into this time. At time she felt sort of familiar, but other times she just felt creepy. But, manners are manners and it wouldn't do to be rude to her, especially after she invited me into the house.

'Does she often conk out like that?" I ask after I sat back down on the couch.

"As I said Mr. Shooter," She began while she took a small sip from her bottle, "She pushes herself too hard. She won't really accept help from me, I don't know why."

'Well, I don't want to be blunt, but maybe that's just the way she is." I replied after some thinking. "And since we're pretty much friends and all, just call me John." I smiled.

Um, Ok, john," I could tell that this Miranda had issues at calling people by their first names. Just wished I knew why. It wasn't _that_ hard to say a name was it? 'Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"I'm afraid to say this, but I ate earlier."

'How much, you want to just grab a snack then?" She asked.

'I'm not a heavy eater." I replied. It was true; I've never eaten anything heavy in my life. Mostly due to the fact that I am usually busy farming. A man has no business being a pure glutton when there was farm work to be done!

MIRANDA

I saw how he looked at the new Pepsi bottles in disgust. Down in Mississippi they must be behind a few things, I guess. I dismiss this as I realize that I said earlier about my sister and it would be rude to not introduce her to him!

"How about we go see Raditus is?" I ask. He nodded and we started hurrying up the stairs as fast as we could.

I caught glimpses of Mr. Shooter occasionally wincing as we went up the steps. As I searched for raditus, I felt guilty for his back giving him trouble. We reached the top where Raditus's table was and saw her slumped over, her head on the table. I saw panic quickly fly over his features before I walked over to Raditus. I placed my arm on Raditus and closed my eyes. Yes, she was _indeed_ still alive! I told Jon this, but not how I knew that she was. I saw an unreadable look on Mr. Shooter's face. _Uh-oh!_ I thought as I turned my back on Mr. Shooter and we descended the staircase, leaving raditus to her sleep.

'Does she often conk out like that?" Mr. Shooter asked me after he sat down on the couch.

"As I said Mr. Shooter," I began while I took a small sip from my bottle, "She pushes herself too hard. She won't really accept help from me, I don't know why." _I have a pretty good feeling though! _

'Well, I don't want to be blunt, but maybe that's just the way she is." he replied after some apparent thinking. "And since we're pretty much friends and all, just call me John." he smiled.

Um, Ok, john," I said, kind of wincing. I didn't like calling people by their first names. I don't know why, but it made me uncomfortable! It wasn't _that_ hard to say a name was it? 'Would you like something to eat?" I asked to break the apparent awkwardness.

"I'm afraid to say this, but I ate earlier."

'How much, you want to just grab a snack then?" I asked. I don't know why, but I was afraid he'd find nothing else to do here and leave the house. Where the Hell did this fear come from? I know it's cool to talk to John Shooter himself, but what was with the wanting to apparently stall?

'I'm not a heavy eater." He replied. I guessed it was true as he _was_ a Farmer and everything. I looked over to my right, really at a loss for words now. "Well, I'd better be going." he replied as with some effort he came up from his seat. I saw him scoop up his black hat with his free hand. He finished the Pepsi and, thankfully, threw the empty bottle in the trash. "It was a real pleasure talking to you, Miss." he replied while scribbling down some address. He handed me the address. "This is where I'm staying at and the number, if you want to talk at anytime just call or come on over."

I shook his hand and he left. I waved at him through the screen over our porch and he waved back before driving away. I turned around to do some dishes when I collapsed on the floor! Some images flashed by of blood... Alot of blood... and body parts!


	4. Chapter 4

RADITUS

I don't know what the hell happened. One minute the rave music was going, then it stopped and these five people came in. Everyone stopped and looked at them. I saw that they tried dressing Goth but left out the make-up and all that. I still didn't like them for some reason and deep in my mind I though they were undercover cops or something. The gang split up and moved next to other people, slowly dancing. The music started up and the party was back to being mostly uneventful.

Mostly. Uneventful. not.

One of the black haired recent girls twirled a man around. Then bit into the side of his neck. I thought it was just one of those Wannabe Vampire tricks. Until the woman literally ripped out a huge hole in the man's neck. The man slumped over, shooting gouts of blood! The other partiers were either to wrap up in dancing or too stoned to care. The members of the gang ran around, ripping out throats and actually ripping the limbs of their victims! As I sat, huddled against the wall, I saw one wall _soaked_ in blood, as well as the ceiling! One of the _Vampires_ ran past me, brandishing a Human arm like a club. When she caught up to an unfortunate victim, she beats the guy into a bloody pulp with the limb! I stood up, hunched over as not to be seen and made my way to the door. One of the men Vamps looked up from worrying the corpse of a victim.

"Hey, no one _ripped_ her throat open!" he exclaimed unhappily.

Some other looked up from their corpses. Three of the vampire men caught up to me, but didn't attack me. They led me out of the CVS building. Somehow I and they were out in the bright sunlight, right on the main driveway right outside the driveway where my old house is!

'Can't believe she thought we wouldn't hurt her!" One of them said in scorn. They pushed me on my back and I had this quick flash of some weird cemetery.

"There _is _no body!" one of them said sneering. Suddenly skeletal hands broke the surface of the ground and clamped around my wrists in a gruesome type of restraints! The man towered over me and opened his mouth wide. Suddenly, he back up and glared _over_ her at something that seemed to agitate him. 'Who the hell are you?" he snarled. No answer came, and I was unable to look, for the unknown intruder must have been behind me. All three of the people took off, _away_ from me and the mystery figure!

I didn't have to try to break free from the restraints for the person walked right up to my prone form and looked down at me. The sunlight was so bright that all I got of the person was a black as Cole silhouette. A silhouette complete with a hat! My world exploded in a bright flash of hot heat and white light!

MIRANDA

I didn't know what to think. I was washing the dishes than I heard a terrified shout from upstairs! I ran, drying my hands as I went! I saw Raditus in her chair, still asleep but obviously having a bad dream! After her jerks and twists she became deathly still. Panicked, I rushed forward.

"Raditus, wake up!" I implored her. I tried shaking her, but then the chair tipped over and raditus hit the floor with a shout! She stood slowly up, rubbing her head.

"What the _hell_ happened/' She asked, checking her wrists for some reason.

'You were sleeping and then had a nightmare. I tried waking you up and the chair fell over." I explained. Raditus went downstairs, rubbing the back of her head the entire way. She was at the sink and getting a dish-cloth wet. She then tossed it in our freezer. 'Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I want the thing at least ice cold for the back of my head." raditus went and sat down on the couch. She flipped on the TV. Not much was on, considering they _were_ out in the Boondocks after all. 'Do you have _Secret Window_?"

I shifted my gaze out to the window and answered, "Are you _sure_ you want to watch that?"

"Yeah, for a bit at least."

"I can't I've got work to do." I blurted out, unnerved. Why was I so unnvered? It wasn't like John Shooter was going to storm in any minute; the address he gave was way out of this area, so it'd take him _hours_ to drive up! 'Why don't you get some fresh air? Maybe that will do _some _good considering your accident."

"But I can do the dishes- you don't have to."

I'm not sure what happened. I saw red. In a flash, I was back at the sink, seeing red. "I AM SICK OF THIS!" I bellowed. It was like I was watching another person pick up a cheap glass and send it sailing towards the freezer unit. There was a sudden, vicious spattering tinkle and the glass was just a memory. Raditus leapt off the couch.

'WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?" She thundered.

I decided _not to_ just drop this; this has been brewing inside me for as long as I was born! "You _always_ treat me like I'm helpless or something!" I angrily cleaned up the glass. _If you hadn't of woken up, I would have gotten stuff done!_

Raditus jumped and looked startled. I glared up at her, very pissed face. "I'm sorry," She muttered, "I just don't want-" She was hesitant, I could tell. I softened a bit.

"Raditus, just got take a walk. Nothing is going to happen to me if I do even a _little_ house work." Raditus looked unsure but nodded. She slowly left the house.

RADITUS

That stuff with Miranda almost made me crap my self! I thought she was turning bad, what with the breaking dish wares and all! I thought not treating Miranda like a second-rate _maid_ would have helped her. But I don't know, _something_ set her off today! Maybe it was _my _nightmare! If it was then it's my entire fault! I was busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice at first that I walked _too _far from our house! _Definitely not where I want to be!_ I thought. I jogged a bit, knowing Miranda used this same path this morning. My legs started feeling ragged and I had to stop as I felt like marbles were rolling around in my lungs and in my throat. I couldn't catch my breath easily, and I was dizzy and sick and I bent over, gasping. I heard tires crunch, and then a door slam.

'Miss, are you ok?" A man franticly asked, trying to feel my pulse. All I could do was look up and nod. The man that saw me was mort Rainey himself! But at the moment I didn't care. "Where do you live?" All I could do was throw my arm back in the direction I had come. 'Your home is back there/ Do- do you want me to take you there now?" I nodded quickly and he helped me to his jeep.

While we were well on the road, my nausea subsided and I was breathing normally. "Thanks for the lift." I managed. Mort looked over at me, a relieved look on his face.

"I thought you were going to die on me, kid. But, anyway, you're welcome." he added, 'What made you come out all of the way my way?"

"I overextended myself. Miranda, my sister, went up to where I was this morning." A shadow passed over Mort's face as I said this. I gave him a quizzical look, 'mister, what's wrong? We weren't trespassing, were we?"

'No," he said. He quickly added, "Listen, um, did your sister say how she came home?"

"Nah, I was out like a light." mort shook his quickly.

"it's nothing, forget I mentioned it." but from the way he clenched the steering wheel as we made the turn up into our driveway, I _knew_ something was troubling him. Though, I didn't want to argue as I still didn't feel too hot.

MORT

_Today is one freaky day!_

First, I get lambasted by a creepy man saying I _stole_ his story! Then I see some girl and John Shooter having a showdown in _my _driveway! I had half the mind to tell them to take it somewhere else, but then the girl zoomed in on me like she _knew_ I was peeking. Then I had to stop peeking because John Shooter evidently wanted to know what she was looking at! And, oh how that man can yell!

Then no more arguing and I could hear his old car start up and drive away. Then, I wondered what happened to the new girl. But can't worry about that, I've got work to do! I try to write a good entry on my newest story but the words couldn't seem to flow! I gaze over at Chico, unhappy that I failed at taking him to get his Cataracts off. I mean, it's a lot of money to do that and writers can only afford stuff when they sell bestsellers. I sighed and decided to go out to the town to get some stuff; Movies or _whatever._ I get into my jeep and just start pulling out when I notice this overweight person. They don't look so good and they go to one knee, gasping. I quickly stop my car, get out and run to them.

'Miss, are you ok?" I asked franticly, trying to feel the girl's pulse. All she could do was look up and nod. "Where do you live?" the girl threw back her arm in the opposite direction. "Your home is back there/ Do- do you want me to take you there now?" She nodded quickly and I helped her to my jeep. Later, as we were on the road, I could hear the girl's breathing had returned to normal.

"Thanks for the lift." She stated. I looked over at her, relieved that she wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"I thought you were going to die on me, kid. But, anyway, you're welcome." I quickly added, 'What made you come out all of the way my way?"

"I overextended myself. Miranda, my sister, went up to where I was this morning." I felt a chilling fear over me as she said this. So, Miranda was the girl who traded words with John Shooter! "Mister, what's wrong? We weren't trespassing, were we?"

'No," I said. Quickly adding, "Listen, um, did your sister say how she came home?"

"Nah, I was out like a light."

I shook my head, dismissing it, "it's nothing, forget I mentioned it." I couldn't help the small shivers and gripped the steering wheel slightly as I made the turn up into the designated driveway.

MIRANDA

It's been along time and Raditus _still _isn't home yet. I decided to pop in _Secret Window _and watch some of it until she got back. The starting credits rolled and I sat on the couch, transfixed. My gut clenched in dislike at the way Hollywood portrayed the creepiness of john Shooter in the beginning. After seeing the _real_ John Shooter and how warm he was to me, the movie one seemed so _phony_. Of course John Shoot _did_ have a beef but he _didn't_ get all kickass on me or anything. I was just watching the part when he walks away and goes to his car. His door slammed...

I shrieked when I heard a car door slam outside the house FOR REAL! I dashed up from the couch and nearly slipped and fell. I made a dash for the DVD player and took the DVD out. I accidentally dropped the CD and then the door opened! I hurriedly kicked the CD under the TV stand.

'"Miranda, did I hear you scream?" Raditus asked as she walked through the door. I could see that Mort Rainey was in back of her, keeping outside by holding the door open for Raditus.

'yeah, I, uh, the car door surprised me."

"Now, are you sure you'll be ok?" Mort asked Raditus. She grimaced as she walked fully in.

'Yes sir, I am."

"Well I wish I could stay, but I _do_ have to go to the store." Mort waved and after giving me an unreadable look, left. As the sounds of him driving away sounded out, raditus gave me a look.

"How _did_ you get home, Miranda? Mort acted _real_ scared when I didn't know how you came home."

'What," I snorted, moving the TV stand over to retrieve the DVD. "What does _he_ care how I got home?"

"I don't know, Mir. But _please_ tell the truth." I fished _Secret Window_ from the floor and put it back in its case.

"I- I _did_ get a ride, Raditus. It's not like I had sex or anything!"

"Who, Miranda,' I looked away from raditus then looked at the floor, studying my bare feet.

"It was J- john Shooter." Raditus's nostrils flared at my statement.

"You brought that freak into _our_ home?" Raditus demanded in an angry tone. 'How could you do this to us?" She bellowed, throwing the rag she had in her hand on the floor. She ran upstairs and locked herself in one of the spare rooms. I turned in a circle, staring in desperation at everything. I then sat down on the couch and held my hands over face and started bawling.

RADITUS

I stormed into one of the big spare rooms. I lay on the floor, thinking angrily of who, or more importantly _what_ was let into this home! I was scared; I didn't want to wake up as one of the people who were reduced to a grudge! And Miranda should have freaking thought about the fact that now this was a possibility now that we were going to be targets _just because I got a ride with Mort Rainey! _

I laid on the floor, curled up into fetal position, blankly staring at the wall next to me. Why had Miranda decided to do this, even though she knew as well as me the dangers of meeting _him? _


End file.
